


Cats and Dogs

by Wolfine



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-07
Updated: 2003-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfine/pseuds/Wolfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers his sexuality. Lex discovers Clark has something he's never seen before. And he's seen a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dogs

## Cats and Dogs

by Wolfine

[]()

* * *

Warning: Weird alien sex organs. Yup. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I don't own any money. 

Thanks: To AK, who dragged me into this fandom by my hair. Thanks hon! 

Feedback: Is always appreciated and given a good home. JWolfine@Hotmail.com 

* * *

It had stood by the edge of the woods for as long as any of the young men in the town could remember. At one time it had belonged to a man who kept to himself, but after his death, the property had fallen into dispute. The ownership of the land was still tied up in the courts in other cities and the huge rocks and gnarled tree stumps rendered the ground undesirable for farming, so the small, isolated hovel stood alone and unused. It had been solidly built from brick and heavy timber and withstood neglect like no modern building could ever hope to. Far from the road and sheltered by trees, for the town's population of young pubescent boys, it was Mecca. 

As soon as Clark and Pete had their own bikes and could be out of their parents view for a few hours, they had ridden like the wind to the old brick shack. Legendary amongst thirteen year olds, it was a treasure trove of pornographic magazines. Every young man knew about the place and anyone who could get their hands on any pictures of naked women stored them there; not out of any noble sense of sharing, but because that way Mom wouldn't accidentally run across them under the mattress. Prior to the easy access of the Internet, this was likely the only place boys Pete and Clark's age would ever see women with better bodies than the floppy breasted National Geographic girls they could dig up in the library. 

After a particularly embarrassing incident long ago during the summer of 1962, someone had nailed a mailbox flag to a tree. If it was down, you had the place to yourself, if it was up, someone was already in there. The place was filthy as the windows had long been destroyed and most of the furniture was in a shambles, plus the elements and animals were busy trying to reclaim the place, but the lure of free porn was irresistible. Pete's eyes grew to the size of plates as he took in all the posters and calendars that covered the walls while Clark had been most impressed by the collection of Playboys that were strewn about, some of the more faded issues from as far back as the 1950's. The two of them had spent many hours over the summer educating themselves, but by mutual shyness, no circle jerk masturbating went on. 

During the last week of summer freedom, Clark had ventured to the brick shack one last time. Pete was away on vacation, and it seemed kind of weird to be there alone, but Clark had finished his chores and was bored. He was surprised to find he didn't have as much fun as he did with Pete there, laughing in astonishment together over a particularly explicit picture and basically sharing the thrill of doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. The house was still and quiet in the heat but Clark could hear squirrels and mice shuffling through some of the papers that had fallen on the floor. He couldn't help laughing to himself, thinking that the winter nests of all the animals would be lined with pictures of large breasts and wet pussies. He wandered through the three empty rooms that made up the house and noticed a few magazines stuffed behind what was left of a bookcase. 

Reaching behind that bookcase marked a definitive turning point for Clark. While the other pornography was lovingly spread over every available surface in the shack, these magazines were hidden, and Clark's eyes popped when he saw why. No large breasts and wet pussies here; all these magazines sported well built, naked men! Muscles bulging, cocks erect and pounding into the asses of others...young men on their knees with the cocks of hairy chested men stretching their lips...sweat and leather and thin boys with their legs thrown over the shoulders of their lovers...Clark's head swam. Despite being by himself, his face burned with a fiery blush because he realized these pictures where creating some intense feelings inside him. His dreams of late had not been about faceless, naked women and he was definitely more turned on by what he was seeing here. Swallowing heavily, he scanned through the few magazines that were there, then quickly stuffed them back behind the case and took off on his bike. 

Once home, he tried not to think about it and school was somewhat of a distraction, but after his father had donated a portion of the barn for his "Fortress of Solitude," Clark could examine his feelings more closely. He and Pete eventually grew out of the brick shack and the Internet became their new playground, but while Pete found site after site of nubile beauties and dutifully sent Clark the URL's, Clark spent more and more time investigating gay porn. There were plenty of pictures and he could even download sample clips from movies, as long as he was careful to erase the site history on the computer. He visited the straight porn sites Pete sent him, leaving the less raunchy ones in the site history in the event his Dad checked up on him. It was lying, in a way, but his parents had been teaching him the lie of omission since he was little and by now hiding his tracks was second nature. By the time he entered high school, Clark had come to the inevitable truth: he liked dick. No getting around it, no ifs, ands, or...well, he would take a set of very tight butts. 

Clark watched with no small amount of envy as Pete progressed beyond looking at dirty pictures to actively trying to go out on dates with girls to, hopefully, put all their vast porn research to good use. Clark had no such hope. He didn't know if any of his fellow students were indeed gay, and how did one even go about finding out? Added to the pressures were his enhanced abilities that his parents were hell bent on keeping secret. In the end, Clark had sought refuge from Pete's harassment by admitting he had a thing for the prettiest cheerleader in the whole school who also had a steady boyfriend. He would never reach his "goal" so his secret would be safe. He had pretty much resigned himself to permanent dorkitude, the inability to ever play team sports, and remaining a virgin until he left home, when a speeding car ran into him and marked yet another definitive turning point in his life. 

* * *

Clark hummed breezily to himself as he hoisted a crate of vegetables easily into his arms and rapped on the side door with his foot. Brigit, one of the kitchen staff, opened the door and gave him a brilliant smile as he dropped off his family's organic produce. Accepting a warm cookie from her, he took the stairs to Lex's office two steps at a time and slowly poked his head past the doorway to see if his friend was busy. Lex was on the phone, but he smiled when he saw Clark and waved him in. Clark settled his long frame into the leather covered plush of an expensive chair and sighed happily. He had asked his parents if he could stay out late at Lex's mansion because Lex had gotten an advance copy of Spiderman on DVD. Sometimes, it was very good to be a Luthor. It was Clark's all-time favorite movie and while his parents were not too keen on the idea at first, the promise of extra chores won his Dad over and Mom was always a softy when it came to puppy eyes and a pleading whine. Clark would have to remember to pick her some flowers on his way home to surprise her. 

However, as much as Spiderman was indeed his all-time favorite movie, he wasn't really at the Luthor mansion to see it. He had seen it seven times in the theatre, three more times than he would publicly admit to, and had the whole thing memorized. No, he was here to, hopefully, put his porn research to good use. 

After the incident on the bridge, Clark and Lex had become good friends. His Dad didn't approve and his other friends didn't understand, but Lex was like a magnet for Clark. It was true that Lex was richer, more sophisticated and refined, but none of that appealed to Clark. No, Lex Luthor oozed sex. Specifically, gay sex. Clark hadn't really been affected at the bridge but there had been too much going on between trying to get Lex to start breathing again and realizing he should have been dead. It was when Clark had gone to the mansion the first time; to return the truck and finding Lex fencing with his instructor that Clark had picked up on the sensual vibes Lex gave off like heat. Other visits and encounters followed and the two had set up a regular pattern for running into each other. Clark always made the deliveries to the mansion and Lex seemed to spend an awful lot of time at Lana's coffee shop right around the time school let out. Games of pool and life threatening incidences only brought them closer, as well as allowing Clark time to clue in to the signals Lex had begun giving him. 

At least, he hoped they were signals. He looked over at Lex, still on the phone, and smiled lazily. The young Luthor had swiveled his chair, his back to Clark, providing a perfect view of his bald head. Clark's mouth watered as he imagined licking over the pale skin, rubbing his tongue over the prominent nodule of bone Lex had at the back of his head, suckling on the soft skin at his neck. Lex was dressed down in a dark, long sleeved Henley shirt that enhanced his elven paleness and yet, only extenuated his masculinity. All Lex had to do right now to make Clark shift uncomfortably in his seat was to turn around and grace him with one of those quirky, smoky smiles he kept reserved just for Clark. Clark had been watching Lex since they had become friends and he never saw him smile at anyone else quite like that. Lex also had a way of gazing at him, longer than anyone else ever looked at him, almost childlike in his complete disregard for the unspoken rule of guy-to-guy eye contact. If Lex wanted to look at you, he looked as long as he wanted to. The phrase "a cat may look at a King" sprang to mind, and Clark decided it fit his friend well. Lex was very cat-like in his attitude. He held himself aloof from the world and if you played with him and he changed the rules, well, it was up to you to keep up if you wanted to stay in the game. 

Lex swiveled back around and caught Clark staring. Clark rolled his eyes and made yakking motions with his hand to distract from the fact that he had been ogling Lex. Lex good naturedly gave him the finger and Clark laughed. Part of him wanted Lex to get off the phone so they could start their evening together, but a very nervous part of him was just as happy to delay. Clark had decided enough was enough; he either had to get Lex to sleep with him, or get Lex to stop flirting with him. He wanted desperately to hold onto their friendship but Lex was slowly driving him insane. Clark had been sexually attracted to a few boys at school but had been too unsure and scared to risk trying to find out if they would be interested in him. Lex slammed the reality of gay sex right into Clark's face and for the first time in his life, Clark toyed with the possibility of getting laid before his thirties. If Lex wasn't interested in him, and Clark had misunderstood all his signals and flirting, then Lex needed to modify his behavior around Clark. It was giving Clark all sorts of fabulous ideas and masturbation fantasies that seemed to be taking up an increasing amount of time lately. 

Lex stretched sinuously, enhancing the cat analogy for Clark, and finished up his phone call. He did look like he had swallowed a canary and was quite pleased with himself as he jotted something down on paper and stuffed it into a file. He looked over at Clark and smiled warmly, causing Clark's breath to hitch quietly. 

"So...what's on tonight's agenda?" 

Clark grinned, letting the easy banter they shared take the edge off his nerves. "Let's see...its Friday night. You're done with work and I don't have to be home till midnight. We could...watch TV." 

Lex glared at him, taking the bait. "I know! Let's save time and jab each other in the eye with pointed sticks. It would be remarkably similar." Lex rose from his seat and herded his paperwork into two neat piles before heading for the door. 

Clark got up to follow him. "You're just sore because they canceled "Lexx." You only watched the show because you liked the idea of a spaceship named after you." 

Lex strode down the hall, throwing Clark a look over his shoulder and sighing dramatically. "Someday Clark, you will be sitting somewhere, enjoying your life, and suddenly the loss of Kai will wash over you, and you too will know despair." 

Clark snorted. "Kai was the dead guy, right?" 

Lex ducked into the game room and headed over to the rack of pool cues. "He was the cool guy, Clark. He proved you could be cool without a pulse." 

Clark selected his favorite cue, warming to the fact that he actually had a favorite cue at Lex's mansion, and watched as Lex fished the balls out of the pool table and arranged them in the ball rack. Clark found breathing a bit of a chore as he watched Lex lean over the table to slide the balls into place, his shirt riding up his torso, a healthy strip of pale skin peeking out to tease him. Lex's torso was an area of fascination for Clark anyway, having seen it a few times when Lex was swimming, and his hand unconsciously slid up and down the cue fractionally. Smirking like he was well aware of the effect he was having on Clark, Lex straightened up and leaned his hip against the table as he fished for a coin in his pants pocket. He nodded at Clark. 

"Tails," said Clark. 

Lex flipped expertly. "Heads it is, ladies and gentlemen." Draping himself back over the table, Lex aimed at the giant pearl with his cue and struck, colored balls peeling away from their neat configuration to scatter over the red felt. When they finally came to rest, the game began in earnest and the two spent several minutes enjoying each other's company. Clark alternately heated up and ran cold, depending on whether he thought Lex was flirting with him or was afraid Lex had seen the look of naked lust on his face. The conversation meandered from one subject to another, until Clark noticed Lex had been backed into a nearly impossible shot. 

"Geez Lex, you're never going to make that." 

Lex looked up from his position over the felt and raised a brow. "It's a challenge, but not impossible." 

Clark gave him an incredulous look. "No way." 

Lex looked away, his sharky smile slipping onto his face, but he brought his gaze back to Clark and there was something sneaky in those eyes. "I can show you, if you like. A little trick I learned from one of the best pool players I ever met." 

Clark licked his lips nervously. "Okay." Being this close to Lex was going to kill him, but it would have looked weird if Clark has refused as Lex had shown him a few difficult shots before. Clark bent over the table, and tried to regulate his breathing. As he had feared, Lex invaded his personal space like he lived there and proceeded to drape himself over Clark's body to show him how to align his cue. Lex had shoved his sleeves up his arms and bare skin ghosted over Clark's own arms while Lex's strong boned hands covered Clark's slightly shaking ones. A pleasant mix of light spices and masculine scent drifted over Clark as Lex bent his head towards Clark's ear and murmured instructions in a low voice, one warm leg sealing itself against the back of Clark's thigh. Clark's cock reacted, going instantly rigid, and he bit his lip as a soft groan escaped. 

Lex chuckled, the vibrations easily felt in Clark's own body. "Relax, Clark. I know this is a really hard shot, but I'm very experienced." 

Clark's tenuous control threw up its hands and left the building. With a frustrated whimper, Clark stood up and stepped out of Lex's hold, turning away from him and breathing heavily. Face burning, he swallowed almost convulsively, but there was no calming down the party that was going on in his pants. Lex was definitely going to see this, but it would sort of illustrate the point for him, wouldn't it? Clark was terrified, wondering what to do and if this was going to be the last time he ever played pool with Lex, when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He jerked in surprise but forced himself not to pull away. He felt a thumb rubbing and he risked a look over his shoulder, careful to keep his tell-tale erection pointed away from the man behind him. 

Lex's heart squeezed at the miserable look on Clark's face when the young man finally met his eyes. He'd gone too fast, possibly screwing up the only friendship he had ever possessed and his own hand shook slightly when he realized this might not be something he and Clark could work through. Lex had been awfully sure of himself, but Clark was nothing if not a complicated individual. What if he had been wrong? 

"I'm..." Lex cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Clark." Clark blinked at him owlishly. "I think I moved too fast and..." Clark's eyebrow shot up. "Or, I could just be totally wrong here..." It was Lex's turn to gulp, unsure of Clark's feelings. 

A scowl formed on Clark's face, but it was one of puzzlement, not anger. "You've been doing this on purpose, right?" 

Lex paled, wondering if Clark could possibly be so nave that he had been blaming himself for all the teasing Lex had been doing. "Yes. I thought that...maybe...you and I..." 

He never got to finish his stuttered explanation. Clark's self control flagged down a bus and gave up on him completely; leaving Clark free to whip his body around and fold Lex into the tightest embrace the man had ever known. Soft lips pressed gently against his while a very warm hand cupped the back of his smooth head, its twin cupping the curve of his ass. Lex wrapped long arms around the solid wall of muscle that was Clark and slid his tongue along those soft lips. The younger man heaved a sigh, like Lex was all he had needed, and opened his mouth. Grabbing a handful of silken black hair, Lex pushed his tongue into the hot cavern, feeling Clark's wet tongue glide against his. It made Lex shiver, and the lingering sweetness of whatever Clark had for desert bled into Lex's own mouth. Someone was making a laughably girly noise, like a high pitched moan, and Lex pulled away when he realized it was coming from him. 

He didn't get far though, being as he was apparently lying across the pool table. His eyes widened slightly in surprise; it was so very rare for him to lose awareness of what was happening to him. Clark was bent over him, eyes closed as he tried to slow his ragged breathing, his lower half held secure between Lex's own legs. After a while, those hypnotic green eyes opened and pinned Lex to the table as effectively as Clark's weight did. Lex took in a shaky breath, surprised to see such a predatory glint in their depths. One trembling thumb came up to stroke his swollen lips. 

"Dammit Lex, you got me so worked up." 

A tiny smile flirted with the corner of Lex's mouth. "I'm sorry I was such a tease." 

Clark grinned, his fingers reaching up to stroke the thin skin at Lex's temples, feeling the strong heartbeat under the paleness. "Wouldn't have you any other way." Lex's lips curled into a full blown smile, knowing the risk had been great, but the gain was well worth it. Full lips descended on him again and he let Clark explore his mouth. The younger man worked a gasp out of him when he snuck a hand under his shirt and slid it up his torso. No longer asking permission with his eyes, Clark yanked the hem of Lex's shirt up his stomach past his nipples and then spent a moment staring at them. Lex's stomach writhed in anticipation until Clark swooped down and began toying one brown nub with his teeth. Lex arched high, but Clark's hands had fallen back to clasp his hips and he was held down tightly. Clark made a slurpy noise as he nuzzled the other nipple, suckling the tender skin around the point until Lex began to beat his hands against the table. His cock was hot against Clark's jeans and he could feel Clark's hips rhythmically pushing against him. If he couldn't figure out how to get the two of them naked within a reasonable amount of time, someone was going to hurt something vital. 

Lex tugged on Clark's hair until the young man lifted his head off his chest, throwing him a questioning look. "Couch," Lex panted, waving at the black leather sofa at the far end of the room. He wasn't looking forward to walking over there with his cock in the state it was in, but the edge of the pool table was starting to bite into his back. However, before he could even curl himself up into a sitting position, he felt himself lifted up and held firmly against a broad chest. Instinctively looping his arms around Clark's neck, he swallowed his surprise at the young man's strength and allowed himself to be carried across the room, a large hand palming his ass the whole way. 

Clark gently set him down and immediately began taking off Lex's shoes. The young man had been so relieved and happy that Lex wanted him and even though he had never done this before, he was not about to act shy and inexperienced lest Lex decide he was too young for this sort of thing. He had read enough on the Internet to know the mechanics of what was to be done and confidently stripped his soon-to-be lover. Lex remained passive, only watching him with a gentle smile on his face. 

What Clark didn't realize was his inexperience was showing anyway, mostly in how fast and roughly he was ripping the clothes off of Lex. Lex didn't mind though, he was basking in the eagerness. All of the people he had bedded in the past tried so hard to show off how jaded and clever they were, trying to impress him with their worldly knowledge of the carnal arts. Clark just flat out wanted Lex, his desire for him as genuine as his initial friendship. Finally satisfied with Lex's degree of nakedness, Clark stood and unceremoniously stripped himself, releasing a proud, uncut cock to wave at Lex while Clark tugged his shirt over his head. Sexually experienced or not, Lex's mouth began to water and his tongue ached to feel the skin of it. 

Lex shimmied his hips and slid down the couch till his ass hit the floor. Reaching out, he gently grasped Clark's prick at the base and leaned forward, his tongue lapping the beads of wetness clinging to the head. Clark's whole body spasmed, his hands clutching the back of the couch as he nearly toppled over onto Lex, a loud moan echoing off the walls. His hips snapped twice, beyond his control, as Lex popped the whole head into his mouth and lightly sucked. Clark hissed and carefully grabbed Lex by the jaw, pushing him gently back. Lex looked up at him like a child whose candy had just been stolen. 

"Gotta...stop." Clark panted sheepishly and Lex took pity on him, squirming back up onto the couch with enough arch and wiggle to make Clark question his decision. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and invaded Lex's mouth again, surprised at the tang, until he realized it was himself he tasted. Lex reached up and played with his nipples during the kiss, rubbing and pinching, moaning his approval as they puckered obediently. Clark broke for air and shivered. There was something pounding in the core of his being, a drive to overcome Lex, but he had no clear idea what to do next. 

As if reading his mind, Lex cupped his face and licked his lips, smoothly taking control when Clark faltered. "What do you want, Clark?" He watched as the younger man ran his oversized hands along his torso, seeming to be mesmerized by the swell and dip of his hip bones. Clark finally looked up at him and Lex had to bite back his own gasp. "We can do anything...what do you want to do?" 

Clark swallowed, his eyes falling back down to Lex's rigid sex that rose from a nest of ginger colored hair. What did he want? He wanted to consume Lex, wrap him up in his arms, and feel the heat inside that he had caused. Like a mad thing, his mind dribbled back to the first time he had felt this sort of desire and he remembered the images in those gay magazines. Those men who held on so tightly to their lovers while plunging into them. Yes, that was what he wanted. 

Clark sputtered as he tentatively stroked Lex's cock, his nerves betraying him. "I...want to...uhm..." His already warm face bursting into a fiery blush. 

Lex could be patient. His own cock was screaming at him to fucking stop playing games already, but he swung his focus back at Clark with almost brutal force. A note of command threaded through his voice. "Say it." 

Clark gulped again. There was a reasonable voice in his head that wanted to please Lex, but there was a wild, animal side that wanted to just grab him and take him. It would be laughably easy, his strength able to overcome Lex and claim him without any more talk. But the other voice held a warning: if he started simply taking that which he could, he would lose all that he was. Lex had no idea how little control he physically had over Clark, so it was up to Clark to override his need and give Lex the ability to say yes or no. He encouraged himself by remembering the countless times he had whispered it while jerking off in the barn, telling his fantasy Lex how sexy he was and how much Clark wanted to fuck him. He just had to say it out loud now, because he was very sure of he couldn't say it, Lex was not going to let him do it. 

And he was right. Lex squirmed as he watched Clark, deciding to push the issue in spite of his own libido insisting he was being an ass. He wanted it, Clark wanted it...oh, but there was that sweet thrill of command that was wrapped up in this. He concentrated on that, his chin tilting upward, deciding he would settle for a blowjob if Clark couldn't pull through. 

"I...I want...need. To fuck you." Clark's voice shook, but he had at least said it. 

Lex didn't know if he should purr or swallow his tongue. Clark had surprised him yet again. He knew the shyness and inexperience was not an act, yet clearly Clark had been thinking about this. His breathing sped up as he mentally ran through the request. It had been a while, but not that long and anal sex was one of his favorites. As long as he stretched himself well, he should be fine. There was lube in the third drawer in the bathroom, condoms in the bedside table... 

"I...we don't have to do that. If you don't want to. I mean..." Apparently Clark had mistaken Lex's tortuous hesitation as lack of agreement. 

"No! No...I want to. I want you." Lex ran his hands down the taut muscles in Clark's arms, imagining all that sleek power surrounding him. "We just need a few things..." To his amazement, Clark started poking his hands into the pockets of his discarded jeans. Lex laughed, one eyebrow tilted up. 

"You brought stuff? Geez Clark, something you want to tell me?" 

Clark blushed amiably, but looked at him sharply. "I've been carrying them for a little while. You drive me nuts, Lex. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but we were either going to use these tonight or I was going to stop carrying them." He ripped open the foil packet with his teeth and began fumbling the rubber over his cock. Lex sobered, realizing how close he had come to missing out on this. It really hadn't been his fault; he had been dropping hints like anvils for ages. What did you have to do to get a farmboy's attention, anyway? 

He shifted himself to lie down on the couch, throwing one leg over the back to give Clark more easy access. He watched his best friend manhandle the condom, unable to stifle a tiny gasp when Clark managed to poke a hole in it. Clark looked up at him guiltily, but Lex didn't want to slow things down to go hunt up one of his own. Biting his lip, he came to a decision. 

"Look, I'm clean and this is your first time, right?" Clark nodded, wishing he could reassure Lex that nothing would hurt him. "Just this once, then. But don't ever do this with...don't ever do this again." He was going to say `with anyone else' but he felt a powerful surge of jealousy fly through him, and all he could think for a moment was `there damn well better not be anyone else.' It startled him. It wasn't like him to get possessive with his sex partners, but he realized nothing with Clark was ever the norm. Belatedly, he realized he wasn't thinking of Clark as a sex partner. He was thinking of him as a lover. 

Shoving those thoughts aside, he grinned to himself as Clark squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers from the small tube. Clark rolled to his knees and grasped his thigh, looking up at him. Lex nodded, licking his lips and curling his leg towards his body to make it even easier for Clark, casually stroking his own cock as a shaky hand snaked under his balls and sought his opening. At this point Lex paid dearly for Clark's inexperience as one large finger speared him up to the hilt, the burn making him cry out and grab Clark's wrist to still him. 

"Ahh! Whoa...slow down, Clark," he hissed, biting his lips. 

Clark was, of course, mortified. "I'm sorry Lex! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you...crap, I didn't mean..." 

Lex reached up with his other hand and grasped Clark's cheek. "Shhh...shhhh...its okay. I'm all right. It just startled me. We just have to go a bit slower. It's...been a little while." He consciously relaxed his lower muscles and using his grip on Clark's wrist, guided his hand back towards his body. He felt Clark easing into him, moving his finger back and forth gently. He leaned over and pressed warm kisses over Clark's face, murmuring reassurances. 

Clark's face was one massive flame. He had hurt Lex, despite what the older man had said, and he had to blink back tears. None of the pictures he had seen or the ten second clips he had downloaded from the Internet had explained this in detail. He had known enough to bring lube and stick his fingers inside, but hadn't paid this part of sex too close attention. He continued to stroke inside Lex until the other man encouraged him to add another finger, seeming to get over Clark's earlier abuse. Clark added more lube when Lex laid back down and requested a third finger, and then went fishing for Lex's prostate. He finally found it and giggled when Lex howled, arching and grasping at his arms to keep from falling off the couch. 

Clark leaned forward and lapped at Lex's stiff sex like a puppy, cleaning the mess of clear fluid the man's cock had smeared over his own abdomen. The taste was bitter, but he liked the warm skin and unfamiliar shape of Lex's cut cock, not to mention the mewling sounds he was coaxing out of Lex. He straightened up, looking over the man whose skin was flushed a bright pink and glistened with a sheen of sweat, the chest rising and falling as Lex panted. The animal part of his mind recognized that his mate was ready and he grunted with desire. Lex heard him and looked up, then gently pushed his hand until Clark's fingers left his body. He felt their absence acutely and had to stop from whining as he sat up. Clark looked dumbfounded when he stood up, but he quickly grasped Clark's arm and guided him to sit on the couch. After what happened before, Lex was damn well going to be in control of how the rest of this party went. 

Clark wasn't very clear on what his mate wanted, but since Lex wasn't yelling at him or running away, he let the other man shove him around and onto the couch. Happily, Lex quickly threw a leg over Clark's and settled himself in his lap. Clark panted and grimaced as Lex scooped up the lube and applied the slick gel to his cock. It was all he could do to keep from coming, but Lex seemed to sense this and wasted no time rising to his knees and positioning himself over Clark's cock. Clark grabbed Lex around the waist, his hands feeling like they belonged there, as he helped Lex hold his weight up until he was ready. Lex took a deep, relaxing breath and Clark felt heat on the head of his penis. He very much wanted to slam Lex down onto him, but he knew that would be extremely bad, so he grit his teeth and let Lex set the pace. 

Lex gripped Clark's shoulders and relaxed, using gravity to impale himself slowly. Clark was being very helpful by holding him, never once thrusting up or pushing him down to speed things along. It made Lex's throat tight to know how careful Clark was being with him. Once he had Clark inside, he was going to need to be fucked hard and he doubted Clark would have trouble with that, but for now the young man was taking only what Lex would give him. More than halfway in, Lex shifted his inner muscles and forced himself the rest of the way down, wringing a deep groan from Clark. He breathed steadily, feeling the light tickle of Clark's hair on his ass cheeks and the big hands stroking his back. He threaded his fingers through jet black strands of hair, always intrigued by the feel of it, and kissed Clark's lips sloppily. The cock wedged in his ass caused him some discomfort, but he waited out the burn, knowing it would end. He nuzzled Clark's face, soft lips exploring hot cheeks and fluttering eyelashes. 

"So beautiful," he crooned. 

Clark's breath ghosted out of him and he looked into Lex's eyes. Open and intense, Lex radiated want and possession, and something surprisingly tender. At that moment, Clark knew he would give up all his powers to be able to spend his life like this. The rush he was getting was headier than any single thing he could think of. The tight grip around his cock felt hot and the need to move was becoming intense, but Lex was ready and he began a rocking, up and down motion. Clark cried out as he felt his cock slide in and out of Lex's channel, his hands gripping Lex almost convulsively as he helped the older man ride him. Lex threw his head back and panted out short, pleased laughter. His chest slid along Clark's nose and he could feel a wet tongue dart out and sneak licks of his tight nipples. 

The couch began to creak and groan along with them as they began to bounce together in earnest. Lex reached between them and gripped his own cock in time to his movements, moaning his pleasure and encouragement. He started driving himself down harder now, biting his lips at the feel of Clark's cock penetrating him again and again. 

"Oh...Clark. Mmmm....harder. Come on, I need it..." 

With a happy whimper, Clark began thrusting up as he pulled Lex down forcefully, loving the feel of Lex's weight slamming into his lap. The sounds their bodies made, soft slapping noise of wet skin meeting wet skin, was almost as grand as Lex's opened mouthed groans. The animal part of Clark suddenly took center stage and he experienced the fierce desire to grind himself in deeper. Growling to himself, he let go of Lex's waist and stuck his hands under Lex's legs. Lex lost his rhythm as he felt his thighs being lifted, but before he could protest, his feet flew up in the air and he felt his knees being shoved nearly under his armpits. He was folded practically in half, something he was used to when fucking horizontally on a bed, but Clark had enough strength to keep them sitting upright on the couch. This new position opened him more fully to Clark and his moans went up in pitch as Clark began to hammer his prostate efficiently. 

"Ooh...Clark...ahhh, shit..." In one maneuver, Clark had wrested control away from him. Unable to get any leverage, he now simply had to submit to Clark's fucking. He couldn't even get a hand down to his cock, but it was happily poking Clark in the chest and Lex decided he was having too much fun to care. If Clark kept nailing his prostate like he was, it wasn't going to matter in a few moments anyway, so he let his head drop back and keened his enjoyment. 

Clark was delirious with pleasure. Right now Lionel, Lana, Chloe, _and_ his parents could walk in and he wouldn't care. Just so long as he could...keep...fucking...Lex. He could feel Lex tighten inside and the sounds coming from above him got slightly more desperate and Clark hurried to get as much of his swelling cock inside his lover before it was too late. 

"Clark...gah...fuck...ahhh, fuck me...Yes! Oh, baby...YES!" Lex's body sang like a bow string and warm wetness pulsed against Clark's neck and chest as Lex came. Clark's movements became quicker and shorter and Lex could feel heat flaring inside him for a moment, even as his anus seemed to get stretched wider. A few more rabbit thrusts and Clark stopped, his arms dropping to his sides and allowing Lex's legs to fall back down. Panting heavily, Lex lay against Clark and stroked his head, calming him as their heartbeats returned to normal. 

A few moments later, however, Clark groaned loudly, clasping Lex into a tighter embrace and Lex felt more heat inside him. Was Clark having a second orgasm? He chuckled as Clark convulsed once and lay back again, panting anew. 

"You lucky shit. That's never happened to me." 

Clark opened a bleary eye and smiled stupidly, unable to really process what Lex was saying. He leaned forward to suckle at one of Lex's nipples, tasting Lex, until another wave of intense pleasure rode through him and he moaned, clasping the cooling body to him. Lex had gone suddenly quiet and then started to squirm, feeling a strange, uncomfortable weight in his rectum. . 

"Come on farmboy, I'm not a big fan of being glued together. Let's go take a shower..." Lex's speech dropped off as he attempted to rise from Clark's lap, discovering the weight he was feeling prevented him from getting very far. "Clark...what the hell?" It was hot and hard and it was wedged firmly in his ass. If he didn't know Clark's cock was still inside him, he would have accused Clark of shoving the cue ball up inside him. "Clark..." 

A groan was his only response as Clark hugged him tightly again and had yet another orgasm. A tiny fleck of fear trickled through Lex and he patted Clark's face gently as he lay back against the couch. 

"Clark. Clark!" Clark took a deep breath and grinned up at him. "Clark, what is that thing in my ass?" He thought it was a reasonable question. 

Clark chuckled lazily and his grin got impossibly wider. "That's my dick." He snickered at his own joke, a bit deflated when Lex didn't join in. 

"Brilliant. I mean, that...round thing. Below your dick. Get it out of my ass." 

Clark's grin dropped off his face, but before he could say anything, another orgasm gripped him and he moaned over Lex's shoulder. By this point, Lex was equal parts intrigued and freaked out. He waited for the young man to calm down before he questioned him again. 

"Are you...are you coming every time you do that?" Clark nodded. "Okay, you still haven't answered me about what is stuffed so tight in my ass I can't stand up." He tried not to look too stern as he waited for Clark to explain. 

Clark was becoming a bit exasperated now. "It's my, you know...knot, Lex." 

Lex's eyebrows flew up. "Your...knot?" Clark nodded. "Clark..." Lex searched for words. "Clark...dogs have knots." 

Clark ran his hands over Lex's smooth thighs, not really understanding why Lex was sounding so unhappy. He had envisioned their lovemaking ending with a lengthy cuddle on the couch interspersed with mutual, multiple orgasms and tender kisses. Lex was getting all tense and obtuse and it made Clark want to shrink into the cushions. "I know that, Lex. I've seen dogs doing it. I live on a farm, you know." Another, shorter wave of orgasm came and he grunted as his cock pulsed again. He fucking loved this part almost as much as the in and out stuff. 

"Clark!" Lex leaned back to glare at him. "Dogs have knots. People don't." He fondled his now limp organ to illustrate his point. "See? We get hard, we shoot our wad, and then we go back to normal size. No knots, no extra happy orgasms. We may fuck like dogs, but when it's over, it's over. We don't hang around. There is no weird ball at the bottom of my dick, nor is there one on any normal male on the planet." Lex finally stopped himself, knowing he was going too far but he had gotten on a roll. Clark's face reheated and a wet film began to form over his eyes when Lex had said "weird" and Lex knew he had some back peddling to do. He sighed and stroked Clark's arms, trying to soothe him before... 

Too late. Clark breathed deeply through his nose and one fat tear spun out of his eye and ran down his cheek. He couldn't help it; first all the strange abilities and the alien origins, now this. It was a bit overwhelming for him. 

Lex thumbed the wetness away, following the trail with tiny kisses. "No, Clark...don't...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just, I've never heard of anything quite like this." Clark swallowed harshly, still staring into Lex's eyes, pleading for him to make it okay again. Maybe a little scientific detachment was in order? 

"Tell me, have you... has it always done this?" Clark nodded miserably and Lex wondered why no one had noticed this before. Then again, why would they? Clark was probably way too shy to wank in front of anyone else and his cock had been completely normal until he had started coming. Still. "But didn't you wonder? I mean, when you looked at pictures or read stuff...didn't you notice how they failed to mention this sort of thing?" 

Clark pressed his lips into a line. "I guess I just figured it didn't happen every time. It doesn't always for me, just when I'm really...uhm...horny." Just then another orgasm floated through and this time Lex was the one who pulled him close, which made Clark feel immensely better. He hugged him and buried his nose in the salty skin at his neck. "Oh, Lex." 

Lex shushed him gently and gave him a sweet kiss, feeling the knot in his ass shrink a little. "How long does this last?" 

"Ten, fifteen minutes. Twenty if you talk dirty to me." That made Lex chuckle and Clark felt some of the tightness in his chest ease. 

"Damn lucky bastard," Lex murmured as he kissed Clark again, needing to reassure himself and his lover. He itched to run tests on Clark, but he knew the young man would sprint away and never look back if he so much as suggested it. His entire family was positively phobic when it came to people poking into Clark's medical business. Maybe this was why. The only logical explanation Lex could come up with was the damn meteor rocks. For a few years after they fell, farmers found all sorts of weird anomalies in their livestock. Calves and goats born with extra parts, chickens and geese laying weirdly shaped eggs. The damn rocks were a menace. 

Clark whined and broke off the kiss and Lex felt him finally soften and pull gently out of his body. Unable to help himself, he sighed with relief. Clark kept his head down and wouldn't look at him as Lex got his feet under him and stood up. A quick glance into Clark's lap confirmed his suspicions: the knot was gone and Clark looked like any other guy again. Clark bent over and reached for his pants on the floor, unwilling to get up and bring his eyes level with Lex's. 

"I'll just...uhm...I've gotta get going." 

A bright flare of panic pulsed through Lex and he dropped to his knees in front of Clark, hand on Clark's arm to still him. "Whoa! Wait, you're going too fast again." Clark finally looked at him and Lex almost sobbed at the dull resignation he saw there, knowing he had put it there. "I thought we could, you know, take a shower together. Relax, watch Spiderman. Crash on the couch or something. It's only ten o'clock." Clark looked away, his lips pressing together again. Lex had the distinct feeling that their relationship would never be the same if Clark left. He didn't know what it was about Clark, but that boy could make him do things he wouldn't do for anyone else. Including, apparently, begging. "Please stay, Clark. Please? I don't want you to go." Lex got a hold of Clark's hands and held them, willing Clark to see he wasn't talking about just tonight. But Clark had been inadvertently hurt and tried to protect himself, meeting Lex's gaze firmly. 

"Lex...I can't. You called it. I'm not a normal guy." 

"I don't care. Your _my_ not normal guy." He gripped Clark's hands tighter, half in shock at the words that had just come out of his mouth. What was it with him? Lex decided he could do a full emotional analysis later. Right now, he wanted nothing but his arms around Clark's warm body. "I'll admit, the sex was...different, but you just startled me again. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt kind of good." He gave Clark a small smile, hopeful when he saw a bit of sparkle return to Clark's eyes. 

"I didn't hurt you at all?" 

Lex grabbed that like a lifeline. "Not at all. It was kinky, but you know, in a good way." 

Clark very nearly smiled. "Kinky in a good way?" 

"Absolutely. We'll have to be careful, though. No quickies in elevators and stuff, but there's lots of other ways to have fun." He risked a smile at Clark, who looked uncertain again. 

"So, do you want to...I mean, are we...?" Clark narrowed his eyes at him, unsure of how to ask what he wanted without sounding like a needy dork. 

If it was one thing Lex Luthor knew how to do, it was how to close a good deal. He looked at the hands he held in his own and sighed. "Look, Clark, I want to be with you, but you need to understand something." He raised his head and stared into Clark's eyes sternly. "I don't share. At all. If we do this, I have to know you're with me one hundred percent." 

Clark snorted softly. "Possessive much?" 

Lex smiled. "Always." 

Clark smiled at last, his head bobbing. "That's kinky, but you know, in a good way." 

Lex rolled his eyes and stood, dragging Clark up with him and into a kiss. He hadn't started out the evening looking for someone to start a love affair with, and the whole weird genitalia thing was a surprise, but once he had Clark this close to him, he didn't want to let him go. He had always closely guarded his heart, but Clark was the first person since his mother whom he felt was strong enough to hold it without breaking it. 

Lex broke off the kiss, wanting very much to jump in the shower and wash off the itchiness that was all over his chest. With Clark's arms still around him, he stretched sensuously, his arms over his head and arcing up on his toes. It made Clark think of a big cat again, and he smiled. 

Fin 


End file.
